Twilight : South Park
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: I'm positive about a few things. Stan Marsh is a vampire, and I don't know why, but I'm in love with him. -Twilight: South Park YAOI Slash -
1. Cast

**Hiya!**

**Sorry my need to do this is very high XD**

**I was going to do a cliche Hetero Twilight/South Park crossover, BUT my little sister is going to do that (PurpleBananas is her user), so I am making mine a YAOI!!**

**This is my cast SO FAR.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**make suggestions and stuff for the cast, because I'm still sort of iffy about a lot of the parts, you know?**

**So PLEASE help me XD**

**Main Cast**

Bella Swan ~ **Kyle Broflovski**

Edward Cullen ~ **Stan Marsh**

Jacob Black ~ **Kenny McCormick**

Alice Cullen ~ **Tweek Tweak**

Emmet Cullen ~ **Christophe DeLorne**

Carlisle Cullen ~ **Randy Marsh**

Esme Cullen ~ **Sharon Marsh**

Rosalie Hale ~ **Gregory **

Jasper Hale ~ **Craig Tucker**

**Wolf Pack**

Sam Uley ~ **Damien Thorne**

Quil Ateara ~ **Curly Goth**

Embry Call ~ **Kevin Stoley**

Paul ~ **Trent Boyett**

Seth Clearwater ~ **Red Goth**

Emily ~ **Pip Pirrup**

**School Friends**

Jessica ~ **Wendy Testaburger**

Eric ~ **Clyde Donovan**

Angela ~ **Bebe Stevens**

Tyler ~ **Curly Goth**

Mike Newton ~ **Butters Stotch**

**The Baddies**

Victoria ~ **Red**

James ~ **Eric Cartman**

Laurent ~ **Token Black**

**The Parents**

Charlie Swan ~ **Gerald Broflovski**

Renee ~ **Sheila Broflovski**

Bella's Step-Dad ~ **Chef **

Billy Black ~ **Stuart McCormick**


	2. I Got That Wave of Nostalgia

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed so far =D**

**I have a feeling this story (and my little sister's, who's cast will be posted up tomorrow) is going to be awesome-sauce XD!**

**Okay, HERE WE GO!  
TWILIGHT GONE SOUTH PARK GAY COUPLES!!**

**=3**

**GRAH, I should be using this time to update my OTHER Style story or Killer Klowns and Skittles DX. But I just HAVE to write this, you know? I wanna thanks SkaterSkittles on dA for drawing a kickass Rhiannon fanart by the way! (Rhiannon from my South Park OC story Killer Klowns and Skittles)~!!**

**~.::.~**

**Preface**

**~.::.~**

I looked across the room, unaware of _what_ I wanted until I saw it. Him. My lips pulled back into a miniture smile, the kind of smile you get when something magical and precious has happened. Like when a butterfly lands on the tips of your fingers, or when you catch the first fallen leaf of autumn. He was that magical thing.

He was both a hero and a villian at the same time. I knew how much he wanted to kill me, and suck my veins dry of blood, but I also knew how much he loved me. I shouldn't have fallen for him, but I couldn't help it. I'm too far down the road to go back.

"If you have to," I murmured. "Go ahead and bite me."

His lips brushed my neck, and I felt a small bite on my neck.

**~.::.~**  
**Chapter One**

**~.::.~**

How many years has it been? Six? Seven? I'm not sure, but when I walked out into the cloudy Colorado Airport, my stomach did a few backflips and I got that wave of nostalgia. I missed it here, honestly. I knew that I had stopped visiting when I was nine because I was sick of South Park, but seven years without being here, and suddenly... _being here_, made me miss it.

I visited my father here every summer for a few weeks up until I turned nine, and then I just got fed up with it. South Park was getting on my nerves. I grew up in Tampa Bay, Florida, for crying out loud. The three weeks of coldness and cloudyness once a year used to make me miss Florida like crazy, but when my mother announced that I could go live with my father, I immediatly jumped on the bandwagon to move in with my father. In a way, I regretted it, leaving all my friends and almost-girlfriend behind, but I'm also up for something new, you know? This is... this is my chance to start over. To become a whole new Kyle Broflovski.

I saw my father almost immediatly. I was pretty surprised to see that he stopped wearing his yamaka, and he had a mini... well, not to sound jew-cist, but a little brunette jewfro. He waved me over to him, and I picked up my bags and started sort of power walking towards him.

"Hey, dad." I said before he swallowed me in a one-armed guy hug.

"How ya' bee, son?" He asked, taking on of my duffel bags.

"Fine," I replied as we began walking towards his car.

My father was still a lawyer, so it didn't surprise me that he had some fancy Italian sports car. I'm not that big on cars, I only really know the name of the one I want. A 1969 Volkswagon Bug in light green. Yeah, I know. _Gay_.

I put my bags in the trunk, and sat in the backseat. I haven't seen my dad in a while, so the car ride was pretty awkward. South Park looked the same as ever- Green. Trees all over, thick forests, cloudy, even a few _lakes_. And, of course, Stark's Pond. A big pond near my dad's house.

On the way home, we passed a few teenagers. I had never seen them before, the only people around my age that I knew lived on a private reserve.

There was a girl, and for a second I thought she was Taylor Swift. She had piercing blue eyes and the crazy curly blonde hair. There was another girl, and in the half a second that we drove by them, I noticed she was wearing a pink beret on her head, and she had long black hair. They were also hanging out with a few other girls and two boys, but I didn't really see them.

After a while, we pulled up at my father's house. His house looked the same. Two story, red country house, completed with a large field for a backyard and a porch. There was a _BUG_ parked in the driveway. My dream car.

"I got her for you," My dad spoke up. I think he noticed my drooling over the car.

"Seriously!?" I exclaimed, and he nodded, tossing me a pair of keys. "Thank you so much!"

I ran out of the car, and ran towards the Bug. I ran my hand along it, smiling to myself. It was in the perfect color, too. A light green color. I think I'm in love. With my car.

My dad had started bringing my bags inside, so I followed him in.

My room and the rest of the house looked the same. My room was still a light blue, with a big, double bed with a blue plaid comforter set. There was a large oak dresser, and a bay window. There was also a door leading to my very own private bathroom, which of course, a hormonal teenage boy like me needs... Just kidding, that's disgusting. Like pee. Or bananas.

I started unpacking, neatly folding everything and putting them in the drawers. One drawer for shirts, one for pants, one for undies, etc... I heard a knock, and looked to see little stones hitting the bay window.

I ran over and looked down, to see Kenny grin at me and wave.

"Kenny!" I shouted, before making a mad dash down the stairs.

Kenny was basically my only friend here in South Park. His dad and my dad are best friends, so when we were little kids, we became friends. Kenny was a perv when we were little, and I doubt that changed. He also always wore a parka that covered most of his face.

I ran out my front door, running full speed at Kenny and crashing into him and hugging him.

"Kenny!" I said excitedly.

"Well, hey yourself." He smiled a toothy lop-sided grin.

Kenny's skin was lightly tanned, though I don't know how _anyone_ could tan in South Park. He had that messy surfer/skater hair, with bangs and all. His har was a light blonde, and his eyes were ice blue. He also had a few, very very light freckles sprinked across his nose. I noticed he was a light zip-up orange sweatshirt with brown fur on the hood, and capri jeens with converse.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

"That's 'cause you stopped visiting, stupid." He laughed, rolling his eyes. I led him up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I started rambling on about my old school in Florida, and all my old friends and my almost-girlfriend.

"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked.

"Yup!" I nodded, and showed him a picture of she and I. She had jet black hair, with bangs, and it was down to her lower back. She had dark brown eyes, and had a tan, I mean DUH we lived in Florida! In the picture we were at the beach, so she was in a cherry red bikini.

Kenny smirked. "She's hot,"

"Kenny!" I snatched my phone back, stuffing it in my bag.

"Ken! We gotta go!" I heard his father yell from downstairs.

Kenny sighed, then looked back at me. "Not as hot as you, though." He winked, and kissed my hand.

"Dude, _gay_!" I laughed, leading him downstairs.

He just smiled at me, and left.

I think I might like South Park.

**~.::.~**

**So what do you guys think? Sorry it's so short, I wanted a longer one but I think it was cute X3 A bit of K2 for all you K2 lovers~! Next chapter, Kyle will meet... STAN! *dun dun DUN!***


End file.
